The One
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Korra asks Katara what made Aang "the one" and gets advice that leads her straight to a certain gorgeous earth bender. Now Korra doesn't know what to do. Set in the far future, long after all this relationship angst cools down. Kataang. Borra.
1. Chapter 1

**The One**

**Summary: **Korra asks Katara what made Aang "the one" and gets advice that leads her straight to a certain gorgeous earth bender. Now Korra doesn't know what to do. Set in the far future, long after all this relationship angst cools down. Kataang. Borra.

* * *

"So what was it…" Korra began softly, almost embarrassed to be asking, "That made you realize Aang was the one?"

Katara sighed a heavy sigh. Besides imparting all she knew unto her grandchildren and to Korra, it seemed reminiscing was all she had left. She reminisced often, only occasionally going back to the very beginning where they had found the lost Avatar in the snow.

How had it happened? There wasn't just one moment. Katara had been in denial for a while but if she was truly honest with herself it was probably building up from when Aang was first getting attention from other girls (on Koyoshi island) and every time he demonstrated just how amazing he was beyond that goofy expression of his.

At first it was like they were family, best friends, all of that. Her and Sokka had vowed to protect the Avatar but it wasn't because it was their duty, it was before there was something special about Aang and he became their bestest of friends. "At first it wasn't like that, I realized that the world needed him, needed Aang. It took me just a little longer to realize that I needed him too."

Korra hung on every word. _Need._ Yes, there was someone that she needed in her life, two someones really.

"Aang was sweet," Katara gave a wry little smile from her wrinkled lips. "He would do things for me that nobody else would, I could open up to him like I could to no one else."

The next part made Korra start to see the difference between those two that she needed in her life. One would never let her down, that she could completely be herself with and the other wasn't quite the same. Despite a few grumblings after she'd pretty much ripped his heart in two, he didn't stop reaching out to her either, and doing little things to let her know she was appreciated (if only as a friend if nothing else).

"Sometimes he took himself too seriously, wouldn't share the burden of having to save the world… but then he often didn't take himself seriously enough. He laughed, joking and would never let anyone feel down around him – ever – no matter what it would take."

Korra knew someone like that too. That despite feeling down would always be the one to try to pick up the pieces again, that would look out for other people first. That would keep fighting and laughing even if he had to put all his feelings aside… well… mostly… it didn't mean he wouldn't have a cry about things first but he was quick to move on.

"He was great with animals, great with people but he never acted like he was too good for anybody."

It made Korra think back to Bolin with Pabu and how despite all his false bravado he would always think himself the lesser of everyone else. It was hard not to find it endearing.

"And he never judged me for anything I did, or ever held it against me. He was always an optimist and it was like he always thought his failings were bigger than anyone else's." Even Fire Lord Zuko had his slate wiped clean with Aang, and what he had done against the Avatar was plenty.

Korra bit her bottom lip. She had been forgiven for everything pretty quickly. Supported even when her hot head got them all into trouble. That big, bright beaming smile never took long to come back into focus, even when it felt that all was lost.

"He was also a great dancer."

Korra had to laugh. She'd never thought of Aang in that way, she was sure most people hadn't, but there it was… the previous Avatar had some moves (if only Tenzin was around to gross him out with that bit of information).

The tone in Katara's voice switched significantly. "I hurt Aang though."

Korra's eyebrows quirked up with interest. This was part of the Avatar-romance that didn't make it into the papers.

"Before he fought the Fire Lord. He wanted to know how I felt about him. He was worried I only saw him as a brother. Instead of reassuring him I told him I was confused… conflicted. I was confused. Sometimes it's so hard to see what's right in front of you."

Moving from the shocked expression on Korra's face at this revelation, she lowered her eyes almost guiltily to the snowfields beyond. She knew how that felt. "I hurt someone too; someone amazing and funny and strong and kind. Back then I'd been too busy thinking about the perfect relationship I could have with someone else, with his brother and I guess I ruined everything."

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past, all that matters is how you deal with it now."

"There is going to be no now. It's been too long for that." Korra pouted and kept gazing over the snow. "And besides I know this guy and I don't think he's going to want his brother's leftovers." Korra half joked. The 'perfect relationship' with Mako fizzled. Of course it did. Korra should have realized they were better off as friends all along. She mistook tension for something else, it was easy to do, and she hadn't realized what had been there the whole time.

"Korra. If he truly is the one for you, he'll understand."

"Yeah…" Came Korra's doubtful reply. She'd been there once, wearing her heart on her sleeve, making the first move and she didn't think she could go back there again. It was easier not to. She learned her lesson from messing up once, she wasn't stupid enough to do it twice and she didn't want to take the gamble that Bolin's feelings hadn't changed. It wasn't as if he hadn't had enough time to move on and Korra had the suspicion that if he had his eye on anyone he would have opened up more to Mako about that than to her.

"If it helps, figuring out how you feel is always more difficult for girls. And it's more than half the battle won once you realize what you want."

That helped, and Korra wouldn't even say that she had it all figured out just yet, but she was starting to. And she was starting to see that the sweet, big lug of a guy who placed his hopes on her and believed in her enough to get her through was starting to mean more and more to her. Katara patted Korra's arm and turned back away, leaving the young Avatar to the blistering cold alone to contemplate a little further.

Now where could she find a sweet, optimistic, animal-lover who would put other people first and do sweet things for her and be there to hear her every complaint? She knew exactly where to find him. But she had been wrong on the 'meant to be together' call before.

Was it even worth the risk?

* * *

**A/N. **_Penma's advice was stupid (though it was curious with the Lin Bei Fong speculations). Korra needs Katara to help steer her right with boys who would have told her not to rush in._

_And I don't know why people are still saying "Everything is Borra and nothing hurts" because after the last episode everything Borra hurts. It hurt so bad as Bolin got shafted to the friendzone of no return._

_But it's not over yet. Bolin is the one for Korra and if she has to get smacked upside the head to realize it so be it._

**_This could be more than a one-shot if there is demand for it (and if I can be bothered)._**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One**

**Summary: **Korra asks Katara what made Aang "the one" and gets advice that leads her straight to a certain gorgeous earth bender. Now Korra doesn't know what to do. Set in the far future, long after all this relationship angst cools down. Kataang. Borra.

In case you can't tell, flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

_"Korra. You have to stop. You're hurting people." His voice dropped. "You're hurting me." Mako was in too much awe to do anything as Korra lifted into the air but Bolin had rushed forward to grab her hand no matter what tears threatened to fall (it wasn't as if neither of them had seen tears spilling from his eyes before). _

_It worked. That gentle tug of her hand, the desperation in his voice. She fell and he deftly caught her. _

_"Aang…" she barely croaked, getting hold of her senses again._

_"It's okay. I've got you. We've got you." He exchanged glances with his brother and sniffled, her head resting on his heaving chest. "I've got you."_

_._

Now there he was trying the impossible task of getting Naga to settle in a spot where he could fish from her back but he was close to getting thrown off. Here he was out of his element but was trying to make the best of a bad situation and riding Naga around was more preferable than walking on the shifting snow and ice. Fishing was his attempt no doubt of trying to provide something for the camp but Bolin never quite fit the provider role as well as Mako did, despite all his good intentions.

"No Naga, no!"

Korra giggled as he clasped a handful of Naga's fur to steady himself, his eyes wide in desperation. She came up next to the polar-bear dog, scratching its ear. "Naga, be nice."

Korra had always liked danger and while Bolin was safe she was starting to also get a healthy respect for _safe_. Besides she could get enough danger as it was pulling him along for the ride.

.

_It was the middle of the night and she remembered feeling eyes on her that caused her own eyes to flutter open and to look to the source. Green eyes filled with such tenderness that it immediately surprised her._

_"Wha-?"_

_"Shhh…" He put a finger to his lips._

_All she could do was stare back wordlessly at that look of concern that threatened to melt her heart into a puddle of goo. She used to think that love was the quickening of the heart rate but now she was starting to realize that hadn't been love. Love apparently could melt your heart down to the consistency of stirrable caramel. It weakened you._

_The tender moment lasted a few more minutes and she swore she might have kissed him right there on the spot if Pabu hadn't swished his tail in her face before curling up in Bolin's lap._

_._

"Want to go for a ride?"

"Are you trying to say I'm not going to catch anything?"

She threw back her head and laughed again as he wore a defeated expression. "Come on Big Guy. Let's show you how us Water Tribers do it." She swung herself up onto the back of the dog and he shuffled back, still grasping the fishing pole in one hand, wrapping both arms around her waist… and they were off.

* * *

**A/N. **_So it's more than a one-shot because there was a demand..._

_I have this theory in my mind that Tenzin might be the one to lose his bending for the team at the hands of Amon in the season finale. Because by then Korra wouldn't need him anymore, sorry Tenzin, and his kids can carry on the airbending tradition._

_**I digress. Please review! It inspires.**_


End file.
